Butterfly Effect
by rebornexistance
Summary: The whole gang mourns over the death of Rin... What will happen to the group?


Highschool Of The Dead

Fanfiction By Jennifer

Told from the viewpoint of Hirano Kouta

Takashi - Black haired, 16 year old male. Leader of our surviors group.

Saeko - Dark haired, 18 year old female. Master of the sword.

Shizuka - Blonde haired, 22 year old female. Nurse.

Rei - Brown haired, 16 year old female. Takashi's childhood friend.

Saya - Pink haired, 18 year old female. Genious.

Kouta - Black haired, 18 year old male. Military otaku, gun master. Me.

It's been months since the Outbreak had started. It all began on a lousy Tuesday afternoon. It was like any other day, the same old boring classes, the same old boring school, the same old boring life. No matter how horrific, I kinda think that this mass destruction and chaos changed my life for the better. During history class, I saw a classmate come in. His name is Takashi, and he seemed really distraught. He grabbed Rei, his childhood friend, and her boyfriend and they left the room. The teacher was really mad, but ignored them. I thought I heard Takashi mention, "a teacher was killed outside". I decided to quietly slip out of the room, because something didn't feel right. I left unnoticed, as usual, but as soon as I barely escaped the class, probably the most beautiful girl caught me. It was Takagi Saya, the school genious. I tried my best to explain myself. "Ah, T-T-Tagaki-san..." She replied, "Shhh, let's get out of here."

Then, we encountered Them. They were everywhere, but we managed to survive. We were a group of survivors: Rei, Takashi, Saeko, Shizuka, Saya, and me, Kouta.

It was a dreary day, compared to the other ironic sunny days. The weather seemed to match perfectly, for once. Saya, Rei, and Saeko went out to look for supplies while Takashi, Shizuka and I slept. We'd been up for the past two days in a deserted apartment, securing the area. I awoke to the sound of two people rushing up the stairs. It was Saya and Saeko. "Shizuka! Takashi! Kouta! Help, Rei is in danger! Them.. They're...!" They didn't have time to finish talking. They were interrupted by Takashi rushing past them. Saeko collapsed. "There was nothing I could do.. I.. I tried... I tried everything." Shizuka and I looked at each other, probably mirroring the same horrified glances. I grabbed my automatic rifle and rushed outside. I ran a while, and found piles and piles of Them, unmoving. Someone had come and killed Them. Not all of Them, of course, the entire world was facing the same crisis, but all that were near a 100 foot radius of our building were dead.

I noticed Takashi, kneeling on the ground, sobbing. By Rei's body. She wasn't going to turn into one of Them, when she was bitten she shot herself. Probably to go to where ever her boyfriend went, after being bitten. "Takashi!" I yelled towards him, running to him. It was too late to help, but I helped him up. Saeko rushed over and hugged him. "We.. we tried everything.." She said between sobs. I felt genuinely bad for her. Even though she wasn't the one ripped to shreds and infected, and eventually commiting suicide, she witnessed it all. I let her take care of Takashi and I went over to Saya. One of her ponytails were loose, and the other one came out. She had blood all over her. She was used to the killing, but she wasn't good with it. She sat there, trembling, eyes wide. I helped her up, and took her back to the apartment. The others were still out there, probably buring Rei and taking their anger out on any of Them that happen to get too close to them. I knew they would be okay by themselves out there. They've done great by themselves the past 8 months, why would anything happen now?

Saya sat on the bed. I wanted to say something to her, to tell her that it'll be fine, but it wasn't. We lost a member of our group. We were breaking.

I was about to leave her there, to her thoughts, because she seemed as if she didn't want to be bothered by me. She was tying up her ponytail, and wiping the blood off of her. "Well, I guess I'll step out, Saya." I started out, but she grabbed my shirt, very tenderly. "Don't go..." She whispered quietly. I blushed, but I was facing away. She didn't see. "O-okay Saya. I'll stay if you want me to."

We kind of sat there, awkwardly. I would have never thought that I'd be in this situation 8 months ago. It all seemed so unreal. Then, she began to laugh. She laughed loudly and nausiatingly. I felt as if she were going insane. "Saya..?"

She ignored me, but stopped laughing. "Ah, who am I kidding! I never liked that bitch anyways. She only got in the way! I shouldn't sulk." But I knew everything she said was untrue. I was right, because she started trembling, and crying again.

I reached over and hugged her. She needed it. "Ko-Kouta.." "It'll be fine Saya. I know it's been rough, and everything feels terrible right now, but Rei's in a better place now. Anywhere other than here is a better place.. She's truly happy now, with her boyfriend I bet."

Saya faced me and kissed me. I've never been kissed before. I'm a nerd, and here I was, sitting in a fancy apartment kissing a beautiful girl. ...During an apocalypse, but you get what I'm saying. I kissed her back. This is what I've wanted.

"Saya, you're so beautiful... I love you." "Shhhhh."

She pushed me down on the bed, and kissed me, more passionatley now. "I love you too Kouta. Thanks for saving my life, several times." She giggled, and it was true. She started unbuttoning her shirt, and I helped her. _ Is this really happening?, _I thought to myself. I kissed her again and started taking off my shirt. I will admit that I was chubby to start with, 8 months ago, but after all of that running and adrenaline pumping through my veins, I guess I lost a few pounds. Especially because of the lack of food.

She started taking off her skirt. She was blushing a lot, and she said, "It's my first time. What about you?" It was also my first time. "Yeah, first time for me, too."

Our hands interlocked and we kissed and lay on the bed. One of my hands strayed and went to her breast. She moaned, and I continued my hand downwards, tracing her curves. She put her arms around my neck. My hand reached her crotch, and one of my fingers entered her. She was incredibly wet and she bucked on my finger. She was extremely aroused. "Oh, Kouta.. I want you!" Her eyes were big and pleading. My face flushed and I gulped. I nodded. I positioned myself to enter her. Her vagina was very tight and fleshy. It was hard to enter at first, and she screamed in pain and pleasure as I tore her hymen. "Kouta! Kouta! Ahhh!" She was yelling in extacy. "Oh Saya! I'm coming!"

I shot my load into her. She moaned and she came the same time as me, tying us together mentally and physically. We were united as one.

"Kouta, I will never forget today. This whole year has been one to remember." It was true. From a zombie apocalypse, to my first kill, and to losing my virginity, I would never forget this. "Saya, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Kouta?"

"Well, I was wondering... I was thinking.. Can we stay like this forever?"

"Of course. It's all I want." Saya looked at me with her big, beautiful, smart eyes and kissed me.


End file.
